fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Voorhees
Pamela Voorhees Diana Kimble Jessica Kimble Stephanie Kimble Free Jefferson |status = Active |portrayed by = Ari Lehman Friday the 13th Warrington Gillette Friday the 13th Part Two Steve Daskawisz Richard Brooker Friday the 13th Part III Ted White Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Tom Morga Friday the 13th: A New Beginning C. J. Graham Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Kane Hodder Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Jason X Timothy Barr Mirkovich Ken Kirzinger Freddy vs. Jason Spencer Stump |first appearance = Friday the 13th (1980) }} Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist and most recurring character in the Friday the 13th series, appearing in every film, novel and comic (either in the flesh or as a figment of a character's imagination). A superhuman, undead and effectively immortal killing machine, Jason haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to slaughter anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. Biography The early years Born in the small town of Crystal Lake on a Friday the 13th in June, 1946 to Elias and Pamela Voorhees, Jason suffered from severe facial deformities (and also had both an abnormally small brain and large heart ) and was mentally retarded. Raising Jason on her own, Pamela kept the boy isolated from the community, not letting him attend school and presumably educating him (or at least attempting to) in their home on the outskirts of Crystal Lake. In the summer of 1957, Pamela, unable (or possibly unwilling) to get a babysitter for Jason, resorted to bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake, where she worked as a cook. Bullied relentlessly by the campers due to his handicaps, Jason, trying to escape his tormenters, fell off a dock and into the lake, where he seemingly drowned due to the counselors who were supposed to be supervising the children being too preoccupied with having sex (at least, according to Pamela). Though no body is found, it is assumed Jason died and the camp briefly closed as a result, but reopened the next summer, only to be closed again when Pamela, mad with grief, murdered Barry and Claudette, the counselors she blamed for Jason's drowning. Pamela was never suspected of the murders and all subsequent attempts to open the camp ended in failure, presumably due to sabotage on Pamela's part, resulting in the camp being nicknamed "Camp Blood" by the locals, who came to believe the area was cursed. In actuality, Jason somehow survived falling into Crystal Lake (or possibly died and was somehow returned to life) and, constructing and living in a crude shelter in the forest, seemingly waited for his mother to find him, managing to live off the land and whatever he could pilfer from the camp. In the summer of 1979, Steve Christy, the son of Camp Crystal Lake founders David and Louise Christy, began trying to re-open the camp, hiring several teenagers from out of town to assist him. Enraged by Steve's actions, Pamela murdered him and almost all his employees, with only Alice Hardy surviving, the girl having managed to behead Mrs. Voorhees with a machete on the waterfront. After killing Pamela, Alice fell asleep in a canoe and, before being rescued by police, had a nightmare in which a young, decayed Jason leapt out of the water and dragged her under. When Alice told the police about Jason attacking her, they reassured her that they never found any evidence of a boy in the lake. While Alice was passed out in the canoe, Jason, having apparently witnessed his mother's death, grabbed her sweater, severed head and the machete that killed her, and returned to his shack with them, placing the objects on a crude altar he had constructed. Two months after his mother's death, Jason, when Alice returned to Crystal Lake to confront her demons, tracked her down to her apartment, snuck inside and stabbed her in the head with a ice pick, after scaring her by placing his mother's head in her refrigerator. Escaping with Alice's body, Jason placed it at the foot of his mother's shrine. Three years after killing Alice, Jason discovered local teenager Chris Higgins in the woods and attacked her with a knife, knocking her out in the struggle. Exactly what happened next is unknown, but hours later Chris woke up at home, with no idea of how she got there. The Crystal Lake Massacres In June of 1984, Paul Holt converted the Packanack Lodge, a facility in close proximity to Camp Crystal Lake, into a counselor training center, an action which enraged Jason, who had begun wearing on old sack to hide his disfigured face. At first murdering local eccentric Crazy Ralph and a police officer who had discovered his home, Jason attacked Packanack Lodge in the middle of the night, murdering the six would-be counselors who had decided to stay behind instead of going into town for one last night of fun. Hiding the counselors' bodies (and bringing at least one to his shack) Jason stayed in the lodge, awaiting more victims to present themselves. When Paul and his assistant Ginny Field returned, Jason knocked the former out and chased Ginny through the grounds of the lodge and all the way to his shack, where Ginny discovered the shrine erected to Pamela. Aware of Jason's history, Ginny donned Pamela's sweater and tricked Jason into thinking she was his mother, distracting him long for Paul to appear. As Paul and Jason fought, Ginny grabbed the machete used to kill Mrs. Voorhees and slammed it into Jason's shoulder, the blow knocking him out. Despite the severity of his injury, Jason recovers and follows Ginny and Paul back to the Packanack Lodge, where he crashes through a window and attacks Ginny, causing her to black out. The next day, a bewildered Ginny is found by paramedics, but Jason or Paul are nowhere to be found. Reaching a small store, Jason kills the owners and steals some new clothes, then makes his way to Higgins Haven, vacation home of his would-be victim Chris, where he spends the night. The next day, Jason murders two bikers (succeeding in only knocking out the leader, Ali) before moving on to Chris's friends, killing them one by one, acquiring a hockey mask from a boy named Shelly Finkelstein and using it to replace his burlap sack, which he had earlier lost. When Chris and her friend Rick, who had been out, return to Higgins Haven, Jason kills Rick and gives chase to Chris, who eventually realizes Jason is the man who attacked her two years ago. Becoming trapped in a barn with Jason, Chris, when a recovered Ali dies trying to attack Jason, uses the distraction to split Jason's head open with an axe. After being momentarily stunned by the axe blow, Jason manages to stumble forward and try to grab Chris before falling over, seemingly dead. The next day, a hysterical Chris is found by the police and led away, ranting about a dream in which she was attacked by a decayed Pamela out on the lake. That night, Jason and his ten victims are taken to the Wessex County Morgue, where Jason revives, kills the coroner and a nurse and begins making his way back to Crystal Lake, murdering a hitchhiker on his way there. Reaching the home of twelve year-old Tommy Jarvis and his family by nightfall, Jason murders a group of teenagers vacationing next door, as well as Mrs. Jarvis and Rob Dier, the brother of one of Jason's victims at the Packanack Lodge, who had been looking for Jason in order to avenge his sibling's death. Going after Tommy and his sister Trish, Jason's rampage is brought to an end when Tommy, using some newspaper clippings belonging to Rob as a reference, alters his appearance to resemble a young Jason, which distracts the killer and allows Tommy to strike him in the head with Rob's machete, causing Jason to topple over forward, pushing the blade in even deeper into his skull. As Tommy and Trish embrace, Tommy, noticing that Jason is showing faint signs of life, grabs the machete and begins hacking away at Jason's body, screaming "Die! Die! Die!" over and over. The Jarvis siblings are found a short time later and Jason's body is buried in Eternal Peace Cemetery, though most local officials were misinformed and believed the killer had been cremated. Copycat and resurrection Years after killing Jason, Tommy Jarvis, who had been in and out of institutions since that fateful day, was sent to the Pinehurst Halfway House. Shortly after Tommy's arrival, residents of the area started being killed off at an alarming rate, the brutality and seemingly random nature of the murders causing the authorities to fear that Jason had somehow returned. The one responsible the new killing spree, revealed to be a paramedic named Roy Burns, who had snapped and begun copycatting Jason after the death of his son at Pinehurst, is eventually killed in self-defense by Tommy. Due to Roy's killing spree reawakening his deep-seated fear of Jason, Tommy, already unhinged and suffering from visual and auditory hallucinations, has a psychotic fit and nearly becomes another Jason copycat, donning a hockey mask, brandishing a knife and coming close to murdering his friend Pam Roberts. Put back in an institution after nearly killing Pam, Tommy is released back into society in the summer of 1990. Believing that destroying Jason's body will cure his psychosis and allow him to move on, Tommy heads to Eternal Peace Cemetery with his friend Hawes and digs up Jason's corpse, planning on cremating it. Unfortunately, the sight of Jason's body causes Tommy to have an episode and attack the rotted husk with a metal fence post. Calming down after stabbing the body several times, Tommy leaves the fence post embedded in Jason's chest, which leads to Jason being resurrected when the post acts as a lightning rod, attracting several bolts created by an oncoming storm. Rising from the grave, Jason kills Hawes and, after sending Tommy running, Jason, putting on a hockey mask Tommy had left behind, begins making his way back to Camp Crystal Lake (renamed Camp Forest Green). After a day of traveling on foot and killing everyone he encounters, Jason reaches the camp and kills the two active counselors (having already finished off the third and his girlfriend hours earlier). Moving in on the children, Jason is drawn away from them when Sheriff Mike Garris and two officers appear to investigate the lack of communication with the camp. Easily dispatching of the officers, Jason briefly struggles with the sheriff, but in the end manages to finish him off as well. After killing Garris, Jason is attacks his daughter (and the only remaining counselor) Megan, but is lured away from her and into the lake by Tommy. Attempting to drag Tommy out of his boat and into the water, Jason is set on fire and chained to the bottom of the lake by the boy, who he still manages to drown. Struggling to free himself, Jason tries dragging Megan under when she swims out to save Tommy, but is left paralyzed when the girl uses the detached motor of Tommy's boat to cut into his neck, breaking it. Megan successfully resuscitates Tommy and Jason is left trapped at the bottom of the lake. Seven years into his imprisonment, Jason manages to nearly drown fourteen year-old Rennie Wickham when the girl is pushed into Crystal Lake by her uncle, who was trying to teach her how to swim. Seeing Jason as a child due to her latent empathetic abilities, Rennie barely escapes Jason's grasp, and is left haunted by her encounter with him, becoming aquaphobic. From Crystal Lake to Manhattan Early in the fall of 2000, psychic teenager Tina Shepard, wanting to bring back her father, who she had accidentally killed using her powers years earlier, accidentally awakens and releases Jason from his watery tomb, the shock of doing so knocking the girl out, causing Jason to ignore her. Wandering the Crystal Lake area, Jason returns to killing, slaughtering his way to the Shepard home and the house next door, which several teenagers had rented for a birthday party. Butchering the teens, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Jason ultimately faces off against Tina, her telekinesis easily matching his raw power. Their fight destroying both houses, Tina and Jason's battle reaches its climax on the docks of Crystal Lake, where Tina, using her powers, resurrects her father, who drags Jason off the dock and, using a chain, binds him to the bottom of the lake once again. Next summer, Jason becomes active once more when the anchor of a passing yacht severs a cable, which shocks Jason back to life. Boarding the yacht, Jason murders the two teenaged lovers aboard, gaining a new hockey mask from the male one, to replace the one Tina had destroyed during their fight. Drifting aimlessly, the yacht brings Jason to the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship which bringing the graduating class of Lakeshore High to New York. Climbing aboard the ship, Jason sets about killing off the crew and students, his presence causing the now eighteen year-old Rennie Wickham to be plagued by visions of Jason's younger self. Starting a fire by throwing a student onto a control panel, Jason causes the Lazarus to sink, killing anyone still aboard. Having seen Rennie, her classmates Sean and Julius and teachers Colleen van Deusen and Charles McCulloch escape in a lifeboat, Jason follows them to New York, either swimming or walking on the ocean floor. Catching up to the group in Manhattan, Jason pursues them through the streets, killing Julius, Charles and whoever gets in his way. Chasing Rennie and Sean (Colleen having died in a car accident) through Times Square, a subway, a diner and into the sewers, Jason eventually corners the two, knocking Sean out and killing the sanitation engineer who had been guiding him and Rennie through the tunnels. Chasing Rennie, Jason is horribly burned when the girl throws an old canister of toxic waste into his face, causing it to melt. Tearing his smoldering mask off and blindly stumbling after Rennie, Jason grabs her leg when she and Sean try to climb out the sewer, but before he can pull her down, he is caught in a wave of sludge that rushes through the tunnels and is melted down as Sean and Rennie (who hallucinates Jason as a child one final time) escape through a manhole. Hell and nightmares Presumably washed out to sea by the sludge, Jason makes his way back to Crystal Lake, either recovering his old hockey mask or picking a new one up on the way. In the summer of 2003, Jason, when a Elizabeth Marcus stops by a cabin on the campgrounds, chases her into the woods. Lead into an ambush by the woman, revealed to be an undercover FBI agent, Jason is riddled with hundreds bullets and blown apart by dozens of agents. Jason's remains are sent to the federal morgue in Youngstown, Ohio, where Jason, as the coroner examines him, possesses the man by hypnotizing him into eating his disembodied heart. With his new body, Jason kills the assistant coroner and a pair of FBI agents left to guard the morgue and begins making his way back to Crystal Lake, instinctively seeking out his half-sister Diana Kimble, who he intends to possess in order to fully resurrect himself. After five days (and after claiming nine more victims) Jason transfers his worm-like soul from Phil to Josh, a local policeman. Attacking Diana in her home, Jason, struggling with Steven Freeman when he arrives, accidentally kills Diana with a knife sharpener he had intended to throw at Steven. Fleeing the scene after being impaled with a fireplace poker and knocked through a window by Steven, Jason abandons Josh's body the next day and acquires a new one, that of Robert Campbell, a reporter and the boyfriend of Diana's daughter Jessica, Jason's newest target. Finding Jessica at home, Jason tries possessing her, but is wounded by Steven, who escapes with Jessica. Tracking Jessica down to the police department, Jason kills an officer, knocks out another and Sheriff Landis and comes close to possessing Jessica, only for Steven to interfere again. Shot a number of times by Steven, Jason is briefly downed, but recovers, kills a pair of officers and chases Steven and Jessica to the diner where Diana worked. Shrugging off a barrage of gunshots, Jason, after killing the family owning the diner, collapses after Jessica's friend Vicki sacrifices herself in attempt to stop him. Recovering by the time the police show up, Jason possesses Officer Randy Parker and makes his way to his old home, arriving there at the same time as Sheriff Landis. Seeing Jessica has an enchanted dagger, which can send him to Hell, Jason pretends to be Randy, confusing Jessica and causing her to accidentally kill Sheriff Landis when he tries disarming her. When Jessica drops the dagger after stabbing Landis with it, Jason rushes over to Stephanie, Jessica and Steven's infant daughter, and prepares to possess her. Arriving just in time, Steven partially beheads Randy with a machete, forcing Jason's soul to crawl out of his gaping neck wound. Scurrying through the house, Jason's soul is knocked into a hole in the floor by Steven, where it finds Diana's dead body, which had placed in the house by Robert, who had intended to "discover" it during a routine walkthrough with his crew. Slithering up his half-sister's vagina, Jason successfully resurrects himself and goes after Jessica and Steven, only being momentarily distracted by Creighton Duke, a bounty hunter with a vendetta against him. After breaking Duke's back, Jason is tackled out a window by Steven and the two fight, with Jason having the obvious advantage. Before he can beat Steven to death, Jason is attacked from behind by Jessica, who had recovered the dagger. Stabbed in the chest, Jason is grabbed by demonic hands that burst out the dirt and, feebly struggling, is dragged down to Hell, losing his mask in the process. Leaving with their baby at dawn, Jessica and Steven fail to notice the clawed hand of Freddy Krueger shoot out of the ground and grab the abandoned hockey mask. In his personal Hell, Jason wanders a perfect recreation of Camp Crystal Lake that is in perpetual twilight, seemingly killing the same shade of a possible previous victim over and over again. Jason's cycle of stalking and wandering is eventually interrupted by Freddy Krueger who, under the guise of Mrs. Voorhees, uses what remains of his power to resurrect Jason, telling him to go to Springwood and "punish" the children there. Weak due the residents of his hometown suppressing and censoring all knowledge pertaining to him and quarantining those aware of his existence, Freddy's plan is to have Jason kill and cause a panic, making the authorities believe he has returned, creating fear and giving him power. Jason kills a few people and the deaths are blamed on Freddy, just like the dream stalker thought they would be. Things soon become complicated when Jason, despite fulfilling his purpose, continues killing, claiming more and more and victims before Freddy can get to them. After attacking a rave, killing at least ten people there, Jason follows Lori Campbell and her friends Will Rollins, Charlie Linderman, Kia, Freeburg and Deputy Stubbs to Westin Hills Psychiatric Institute, the group having gone there in search of Hypnocil, which can protect them from Freddy. Breaking into the asylum, Jason kills a guard and Deputy Stubb and gives chase to the others, but is confronted by Freddy, who had possessed Freeburg and disposed of the Hypnocil. Using a massive amount of tranquilizer, Freddy knocks Jason out, right before he slices Freeburg's body in half. Confronted by Freddy in the Dream World, Jason is battered by the other killer, who has the advantage of possessing reality warping powers in this realm. Managing to endure everything that Freddy throws at him, Jason loses his composure when a pipe bursts and showers him with water, his deep-seated fear of water and drowning having been brought to the surface by being in the Dream World. Regressed to a helpless child by Freddy, Jason is whisked away to a 1950's-style version of Camp Crystal Lake, where he relives being knocked into the lake by bullying campers. Jason is narrowly saved by Lori, who had entered the Dream World, intent on dragging Freddy out. Due to being distracted by Lori, Freddy loses hold of Jason, who wakes up in the back of a van, Lori, Will, Kia and Linderman having been in the midst of transporting him to Crystal Lake. Breaking his bonds, Jason causes the van to crash and is sent flying out the back out of it. Recovering quickly, Jason reaches Camp Crystal Lake, which is being converted into a resort, shortly after Will, Kia and Linderman (who are forced to carry Lori, who is trapped in the Dream World by Freddy) do. Bursting into a cabin and attacking Will, Kia and Linderman, Jason injures all three and, during the struggle, causes the cabin to catch on fire. As the flames spread, Jason, when Lori finally wakes up after being burnt and drags Freddy into the real world, moves in the other killer. Jason and Freddy engage in a brutal battle, which brings them through the campgrounds, a nearby construction site and to the docks, which Lori and Will (Linderman and Kia having earlier died) set on fire. As the flames race towards them, Jason and Freddy continue fighting, Jason ripping his opponent's arm off while Freddy, having earlier claimed Jason's machete, stabs him in the heart with it. The fire soon reaches some stacked propane tanks, causing them to erupt, the explosions setting Jason and Freddy on fire and flinging them into the lake. When Freddy reaches the dock and prepares to kill both Lori and Will, Jason, using his last once of strength, leaps out of the water and impales Freddy with his own severed arm. When Lori beheads Freddy with his machete, she, seeing Jason sinking to the bottom of the lake with Freddy's body and severed head, tosses the weapon to him. The next day, Jason emerges from the waters clutching Freddy's head, which winks and laughs. In space Either before or in 2008, Jason was captured by the government and, convicted of at least two-hundred murders, imprisoned in the Crystal Lake Research Facility, which was built on the remains of the camp. Jason's captors try executing him through a variety of means, including electrocution, gassing, firing squad and hanging, but nothing worked, so Jason was simply left shackled and under constant sedation in the facility until further notice. By 2010, it was decided that Jason should be cryogenically frozen, with head researcher Rowan LaFontaine being put in charge of the procedure. On the day Jason was supposed to be put on ice, the decision was quickly and quietly overturned, with Doctor Wimmer having convinced his superiors to let him transport Jason, unfrozen, to another facility in Stanford, despite the inherent risk involved in doing so. When Wimmer and the group of soldiers hired to move Jason arrive in the killer's chamber, they discover he had escaped, murdering a guard (who had accidentally knocked Jason's IV loose) and putting the dead man's body in his place. Ambushing the soldiers, Jason kills them and Doctor Wimmer, acquires a machete and gives chase to Rowan, who lures Jason into the basement, where she knocks him into the experimental cryogenics chamber with a barrage of shotgun blasts. As he begins to freeze, Jason rams his machete through the chamber door, stabbing Rowan and releasing the gasses, which freeze the injured scientist as well. Jason rupturing the cryo-chamber not only froze Rowan alongside him, but also instigated the automatic lockdown, which completely sealed the facility. Apparently deciding this was for the best, the government left Jason and Rowan to their fate, abandoning the facility. Frozen for centuries, Jason and Rowan are discovered in 2455 by an Earth II class on a field trip to the old Earth, which had become uninhabitable years ago. Taken up The Grendel by the class, Jason is sent to Lab One where, in the middle of being examined by an intern, he dethaws and awakens, kills the intern, grabs a surgical machete and begins stalking the corridors of the spaceship, killing off the students and the hired security. Jason's machinations result in The Grendel crashing into the space station the Solaris, destroying it and crippling The Grendel, which begins falling apart. As the survivors, Rowan included, work to try and escape on a shuttle, Jason murders the engineer, causing an already unbalanced student to breakdown and try to activate the shuttle prematurely, causing it to explode. Cornering Rowan, Waylander, Janessa in the docking bay, Jason meets his match when android Kay-Em 14, having been updated with combat capabilities by her creator Tsunaron, attacks him, riddling him with thousands of bullets and blowing most of his limbs, including his head, off with a rocket launcher. Jason's mangled remains are left in a medical bay where, either due to the equipment of The Grendel malfunctioning or Jason's soul manipulating it, the nano ants reconstruct Jason, using scrap scattered around the room as a substitute for flesh. Now a cyborg and more powerful than ever before, Jason resumes his pursuit of the survivors, who had contacted the rescue vessel the Tiamat and were in the middle of trying to blow off the dying portion of The Grendel, to delay the ship's explosion. Nonchalantly punching Kay-Em's head off when she tries fighting him again, Jason is blown up by the set charges when Waylander, who had been paralyzed trying to fight Jason, activates them, killing himself in the process. Unfazed by the bombs, Jason rips his way into the remains of The Grendel, causing Janessa to be sucked into space, and goes after the remaining survivors, who work desperately to try and reach the Tiamat. Momentarily distracted by a virtual version of Camp Crystal Lake created by Tsunaron and the still-functioning Kay-Em, Jason, wising up to the nature of the holograms, charges after Rowan, Tsunaron and Kay-Em as they, having unsealed the door leading to the Tiamat, rush onto the vessel. As the remains of The Grendel collapse around him, Jason is confronted by a spacesuited Sergeant Brodski and the two are flung into space when The Grendel finally explodes. Merely launched through space by the explosion, Jason tries latching on to the Tiamat, but is tackled by Brodski and sent plummeting through the atmosphere of Earth II. The unshielded reentry causes both Brodski and Jason to be incinerated, with Jason's remains and his metallic mask crash landing in a lake, attracting the attention of a pair of camping teenagers, who go to investigate the impact site. Appearances Gallery References Category: Killers Category: Characters Category: Voorhees Family Category: Characters in Jason X Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Category: Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Category: Characters in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood